La Desicion de Inuyasha
by Katheryne Natsumi
Summary: este es mi primer fic espero sea de su agrado .
1. Chapter 1

**La decisión de inuyasha..**

**Después de destruir a naraku al inugumy solo le faltaba encontrar un fragmento de la perla de shikon.**

**Era una tarde en el sengoku cuando aparen las serpientes caza almas y aparece kikyo seguida de inuyasha.**

**Inu: kikyo... espera.**

**Kikyo se detiene y le ve de reojo.**

**Inu¿por qué¿por qué haces esto? Te vas, siempre lo haces... kikyo.**

**Ella voltea a verlo con su mirada triste, y le dice:**

**Kikyo: Cuando tu utilices la perla, yo ya no estaré aquí.**

**Inuyasha se preocupa.**

**Kikyo: alguien como yo, que solo tiene rencor y tristeza en su corazón, únicamente puede estar destinada a una sola cosa... venganza. Mi cuerpo es frío Inuyasha y esta muerto, depende de otras almas para existir. **

**Cuando extinga este odio me iré.**

**Y se voltea.**

**Inu: kikyo yo...**

**Kikyo se detiene y le grita.**

**Kikyo¡No es justo que vivas encadenado a alguien que debería descansar en paz! Decídete por aome, ella tiene calidez en su alma y un gran corazón. Además ella te a, a ti. Adiós Inuyasha.**

**Kikyo se marcha e inuyasha solo ve cuando se va.**

**Inu: Adiós kikyo.**

**Baja la mirada.**

**Esa vez el no pudo hacer nada, solo verla irse porque su instinto humano no le permitía seguirla, sabia que esa era la despedida definitiva de kikyo.**

**La noche cubrió el cielo y las estrellas brillaban de una forma nueva, para mostrarle el camino hacia la mujer que desde hace mucho había decidido quedarse junto a el. Aun cuando el ignoraba el amor que ella sentía por el y aun cuando ella sabia que sufriría por un amor que no era totalmente suyo. Ya no le seguía aquella sombra del pasado, pero el Era ya no existe y el es y Será cobraron nuevo significado desde ese día.**

**EPOCA ACTUAL.**

**En un templo una joven se despierta repentinamente.**

**Kag: fue solo un sueño. -.-**

**Kag voltea hacia la ventana y bosteza.**

**Kag: ya esta por amanecer.**

**Su mirada se dirige hacia su escritorio donde hay un frasco con un fragmento de la perla.**

**Kag: Ahora que tenemos la mayor parte de la perla de shikon y naraku fue destruido, inuyasha me pidió que volviera a mi época para descansar ya que kikyo le indicara donde esta el fragmento faltante, pero… se levanta abre la ventana y mira la luna con mucha tristeza y melancolía. **

**Kag: Eso significa que inuyasha obtendrá la perla y la unirá para convertirse en demonio y yo… ¿volveré a mi vida pasada? No lo volveré a ver ni a el ni a los muchachos T.T**

**Esa duda la carcomía y perseguía durante todo el día siguiente y aunque trataba de disimular su tristeza ante sus amigas, ellas se la pasaban cuestionándola sobre inuyasha "su novio violento y testarudo ".**

**Cuando llego a su casa ya caída la noche.**

**Subió a su cuarto y lo encontró sentado en la ventana.**

**Inuyasha al salir del poso llego directamente a la habitación de aome y al no encontrarla en la recamara decidió esperarla.**

**Aome se le quedo mirando y la tristeza que vio en sus ojos casi la hace doblegarse, mientras el miraba el cielo estrellado. Aome se le acerco.**

**Inu: te estaba esperando, llegaste tarde.**

**Kag: Bueno es que Salí con mis amigas.**

**Inu: vine por ti, tenemos que irnos mañana mismo, hay que buscar el ultimo fragmento.**

**Inu saca de su manga 3 trozos y se los entrega, **

**Kag¿y kikyo?**

**Inu: Ella se despidió definitivamente de mi.**

**Kag¿Qué…..¿Por qué?**

**Inu: Dijo que cuando yo usara la perla, seria e vano buscarla.**

**Aome se quedo atónita después lo miro y busco en su rostro algo de melancolía, pero ni en sus ojos lo encontró. **

**Ella se sentó a su lado y recordó su tristeza, hacia varias semana que ella había regresado por tanto tiempo, suficiente para que ella asimilara el cercano regreso a su vida pasada y que su amado por fin estaba o esta con la mujer que amaba. Esto porque inuyasha no la busco durante las primeras dos semanas, ya resignada.**

**Pero….**

**Inuyasha voltea a ver a aome.**

**Inu: Aome ¿vendrás conmigo? **

**Kag¿Qué?, ah pues mi deber es buscar el ultimo fragmento y unir la perla. **

**Inu: No, tonta.**

**Inu le toma las manos a aome.**

**Inu: Si quieres ir con migo al pasado, Juntos.**

**Kag: O.O ¿Juntos?**

**Inu podía sentir un gran amor hacia aome, ya no había ninguna sombra que perturbara ese sentimiento. Para el solo era y será Aome esa era su decisión y para aome era lo mismo recordó su amor por inuyasha y su decisión de estar junto a el.**

**Ella le sonríe.**

**Kag: Sí.**

**Pocos minutos después alisto sus cosas, tomo algunos tomo algunos recipientes con comida, le hizo una nota a su madre y la dejo en la mesa, donde su madre la vería, ella entendería, pues sabe que va a estar bien con su amado inuyasha.**

**Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando llegaron a la aldea, la anciana kaede había salido y decidieron salir a caminar.**

**Inuyasha le dijo de su sospechas donde se encontraba el ultimo fragmento y que era necesario encontrarlo rápidamente aome le pregunta a Inu sobre los muchachos, inu le dijo que ellos habían regresado a la aldea de sango con la intención de ayudarla a reconstruirla.**

**Se sentaron donde se ven las estrellas mas claramente y en todo su esplendor.**

**Kag: Inuyasha.**

**Inu¿Si?**

**Kag¿pensabas buscar a kikyo después de usar la perla de shikon? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kag: Inuyasha.**

**Inu¿Si?**

**Kag¿pensabas buscar a kikyo después de usar la perla de shikon?**

**Inu: no ella misma dijo que no era necesario.**

**Kag¿en verdad te lo dijo?**

**Inu: Bueno eso fue lo que quiso decir.**

**Kag: Lo sabia, entonces ¿Si iras a buscarla?**

**Inu¿PORQUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE NO LA BUSCARE? Es imposible que la encuentre, ya que ella volverá a morir.**

**Kag¿morir?, entonces ella dejara este mundo… ¿para siempre? O.o**

**Inu: así es.**

**Aome no supo como reaccionar, creía estar segura de que el iría a buscarla aunque kikyo se lo negara.**

**Inu: aome, he tomado una decisión sobre que hacer con la perla, y escucha bien, NADIE podrá cambiarla, así que no trates de oponerte. Por fin le pondré fin a esto.**

**Ella lo miro y noto que no estaba triste, pero si que estaba decidido a todo. Aome se levanto.**

**Kag: No te preocupes, cuando tengas la perla contigo serás libre de hacer lo que quieras con ella. Y talvez no te vuelva a ver nunca más.**

**Inu¿Qué? **

**Aome bajo la mirada, estaba a punto de explotar por dentro. Camino hacia el lago. Inuyasha la siguió, aun le costaba decir lo que sentía.**

**Kag: Si eso será lo mejor, tú obtendrás lo que siempre has querido y ya no necesitaras más de mí. **

**Inu: ESO NO ES CIERTO.**

**Kag: Si lo es, siempre me he preocupado por las personas y creo q es hora de que piense en mí y en lo que quiero.**

**Inu: No lo permitiré.**

**Kag¿Ah, no¿Acaso quieres negarme mi propia felicidad?**

**Se detuvieron a orilla del lago.**

**Inu: Aome yo se que tu felicidad no esta en tu tiempo, y si tu te vas, mi felicidad no estará en el mío.**

**Inuyasha tomo la mano de aome y ella volteo a mirarlo. El quiso explicarle que estando lejos de ella veía en kikyo por momento a su amada aome. Kikyo era fría y comprendía que la sacerdotisa ya no tenia ningún motivo para llevarse a inuyasha con ella, su espíritu se purificaba poco a poco ya que el odio se volvía gratitud al sentirse vengada por su muerte. **

**Su promesa de vengarla fue cumplida y ella supo toda la verdad sobre su muerte y la gran confusión y odio que causo entre los dos.La misma kikyo le dijo que eso no era amor, ya que nunca matarías al ser que amas y no había fe en ella para el. De echo nunca la hubo, solo era gratitud por haber sido acompañada, gratitud que ella transformo en una confusa copia del amor. **

**Y el fue parte de ese engaño, creyendo recibir lo mismo, y ella no fue capas de ver que su desconfianza, Marcaria la vida de ella y de aquel mitad y mitad bestia que la acompaño, salvándola de la soledad, de su destino ya marcado como sacerdotisa, que guardo y protegió la perla de shikon. Si ella hubiera tenido fe, no hubiera faltado a su deber de protectora. Pero un alma fría siempre vaga y esta sola. Y ese fue el destino que ella acepto al marcar a su salvador.**

**Y aunque aome era la reencarnación de aquella mujer, su alma era calida y ella le entrego su amor puro cuando decidió estar con el, a pesar de saberse no correspondida confiaba y tenia fe en que inuyasha nunca la haría daño y que siempre estaría para protegerla. Jamás dudaría de el.**

**Simplemente quiso decirle que la amaba, pero era un poco difícil soltar esas palabras. La abrazo.**

**Perdonen la demora con la conti.**

**Pero sinceramente no lo pensaba continuar **

**Y le doy mil gracias a los q me dejaron Reviews**

**Mil gracias a:**

Vanilaskylicios **Y **setsuna17

**Atte:**

**Kagomekatheryne**


	3. Chapter 3

Y aunque aome era la reencarnación de aquella mujer, su alma era calida y ella le entrego su amor puro cuando decidió estar con el, a pesar de saberse no correspondida confiaba y tenia fe en que inuyasha nunca la haría daño y que siempre estaría para pro

**Y aunque aome era la reencarnación de aquella mujer, su alma era calida y ella le entrego su amor puro cuando decidió estar con el, a pesar de saberse no correspondida confiaba y tenia fe en que inuyasha nunca la haría daño y que siempre estaría para protegerla. Jamás dudaría de el.**

**Simplemente quiso decirle que la amaba, pero era un poco difícil soltar esas palabras. La abrazo.**

**Inu: Aome, una vez perdí a la mujer que ame, por culpa de un cruel y maldito engaño, pero jure que tu no pasarías lo mismo que ella, no importa que seas su reencarnación, tu no sufrirás por la maldición de la perla de shikon, no quiero perderte a ti, no quiero que esa joya me arrebate a lo mas hermoso e importante que tengo.**

**Kag: Inu…ya….Sha.**

**Inu: Aome, yo….no quiero perder… tu amor… porque yo… yo…**

**Kag: te amo inuyasha. Y eso no cambiara .**

**El youkai observo como aome por fin correspondía a su abrazo, el la atrajo y la abrazo aun con mas cariño, quería grabar ese momento para siempre en su mente.**

**Inu: te amo… Aome**

**Esa noche era luna nueva, inuyasha se transformo abrazándola, por segunda ocasión quería permanecer al lado de la mujer que amaba, siendo humano. No le importaba nada mas. **

**Esa seria la decisión final de inuyasha.**

**El ultimo fragmento cambiara el destino del pasado y el futuro, uniéndolos para siempre .**

…**.Fin….**

**Hola por fin lo termino perdonen la demora pero hasta ahora e podido subir el final porque mi trabajo no me daba tiempo gracias a todos los q leyeron mi fic espero q les guste el final.. **

**Gracias a :**

setsuna17, Cookielicios, Inu-Diana, Jenniffer Garza Gutiérrez, katzumy


End file.
